Shupavu/Main article
Shupavu is a female skink. Biography ''The Lion Guard "The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar" During the musical sequence "Fujo", Shupavu watches the Lion Guard performing their duties before slithering away. Later, Shupavu and her skinks are summoned by Ushari. He requests that one of the skinks follow Rafiki and Makini to the Lair of the Lion Guard in order to find out of there is a way to speak to the Evil Lions of the Past. Shupavu agrees and tasks her stealthiest skink, Nyeusi, with the job. Both Shupavu and Ushari accompany Nyeusi to the entrance of the Lair, and Ushari thanks the skinks for their help, asserting that he can finish the task. Shupavu departs with Nyeusi, eager to get way from Pride Rock. "Let Sleeping Crocs Lie" When Makuu leaves with the Lion Guard to speak to Simba about new sleeping arrangements, Kiburi seizes control of the float, inspiring them to join him in taking over the water holes in the Pride Lands. From afar, Shupavu watches in fascination and resolves to speak with Ushari and Scar about the proceedings. At Janja's den, Shupavu tells Scar about Kiburi, and he orders her and her skinks to keep an eye on the goings on. Later, Shupavu informs Scar that Kiburi has challenged Makuu to a Mashindano. "Swept Away" When Thurston the zebra and members of his herd get stuck in a dry riverbed, the Lion Guard arrives to help. Kion decides to use the Roar of the Elders to make a rainstorm to loosen the mud. To the rest of the Lion Guard's shock, the Roar turns a cloud into a thunderstorm, and the falling rain loosens the mud, freeing some of the zebras. Kion orders Beshte to stop the water flow while he and the rest of the Guard free the stuck zebras. The zebras are brought successfully to safety, but in the midst of the rescue, Beshte is swept away by the impeding floodwaters and finds himself trapped in the Outlands. In the Outlands, Beshte begins to suffer under the intense heat and desperately searches for shade, singing "Look on the Bright Side" as he goes. Unbeknownst to the hippo, Shupavu and her followers are tracking his progress. Presently, Beshte meets Shupavu and her fellow skinks, believing them to be well-intentioned creatures. He admits his worries about the sunlight, and Shupavu offers to lead him to an area of shade. Beshte agrees, and the group departs. As Beshte follows Shupavu and the skinks, he expresses his concern over getting burned in the sun, and one of Shupavu's cronies declares that he knows a shortcut that will spare Beshte from the sun. Though Shupavu is dubious of her minion's claims, the skink insists that they must trust him, and the group follows him into a cavern. From afar, Janja and his cronies watch. The skinks continue to lead Beshte through the cavern until they reach a dead-end. From above, the hyenas reveal themselves, and Beshte desperately tries to warn the skinks away from danger. Just then, the hyenas push a large boulder into the pit's exit, trapping Beshte, and the skinks escape by slithering into crevices in the rock. "The Little Guy" Shupavu and Njano witness Hodari being denied entry into Makuu's float. Shupavu muses that a gecko who is friends with the Lion Guard could make a useful ally to Kiburi, a crocodile who is allied with Scar. The skinks then wait until Beshte has been called away to help the Lion Guard, and approach Hodari, offering him a place in Kiburi's float. "The Scorpion's Sting" Shupavu attempts to take down the Lion Guard along with the rest of the Army of Scar. She is defeated when Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to clear a path out of Janja's den. "Undercover Kinyonga" In Janja's den, Shupavu notices Kinyonga's shadow on the wall and alerts Scar to the intruder. Ushari orders the skinks to pursue her, and Kinyonga races away with Shupavu and her minions hot on her tail. Shupavu and her skinks corner Kinyonga, but the Lion Guard arrives to fend them off just in time. The skinks bank a hasty retreat. "The Hyena Resistance" After the three failed attacks, Jasiri celebrates the Hyena Resistance's success. Unbeknownst to them, Njano and Shupavu overhear the conversation and report back to Scar. Later, in the midst of a battle, Janja is knocked into a lava pit, and Jasiri saves him. Janja is stunned at her willingness to save him, and Jasiri explains that he could join the Hyena Resistance instead of allying with Scar. After a moment of hesitation, Janja refuses. However, Njano and Shupavu note his hesitation and vow to inform Scar. "The Underground Adventure" Shupavu and Njano report to Scar, informing him that Kion and Kiara are alone near the edge of the Pride Lands. "Pride Landers Unite!" The Lion Guard concludes that the Pride Landers must unite against the threat of the Outlanders. Makuu begrudgingly agrees to help, but his training is too rigorous and ruthless for the other Pride Landers to master. Kion urges Makuu to be kinder to his fellow Pride Landers, but Makuu leaves in a huff and vows to only look out for his own float if trouble should arise. Unbeknownst to the Pride Landers, Shupavu and Njano spy on the proceedings and report back to Scar. Scar decides to attack Makuu's watering hole since the crocodiles' alliance with Kion is fraying. "The Queen's Visit" After meeting with Simba atop Pride Rock, Dhahabu is escorted on a tour around the kingdom by Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri. The Lion Guard tags along at Dhahabu's insistence. Unbeknownst to the group, Scar's lackeys, Shupavu and Njano, spy on the proceedings. Later, Shupavu and Njano inform Scar of Dhahabu's visit to the Pride Lands. Scar schemes to end the treaty between the two kingdoms and sends his jackal minions after Dhahabu. "The Fall of Mizimu Grove" At Big Springs, Timon and Pumbaa wander by on the trail of a slug. No sooner have they left when Makini arrives and shows off a plant root that will be part of her mpando mpaya, which is the traditional planting of a new baobab tree by a Royal Mjuzi. This prompts Kion to chase after Timon and Pumbaa, and ask them to perform at Makini's mpando mpaya. That way, the dejected Pride Landers will treat it like a celebratory event and have their spirits raised. Delighted, Timon and Pumbaa agree. From the shadows, Shupavu and Njano watch menacingly. Personality and traits Shupavu is sly and sneaky with a somewhat nasty streak. Although prideful, she is not above helping others, especially if it will benefit a cause she believes in. Voice actors * 'The Lion Guard''' - (2016–) - (TV series) - Meghan Strange Gallery 2017-08-04-01_24_12.png 2017-09-04-06_18_11.png 2018-01-17-21_00_58.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. References Category:Main articles